Love That Lasts A Lifetime
by Leasel P
Summary: A talk about love forces House and Cuddy to remember their past and some old feelings get dug up.


**Love That Lasts A Lifetime.**

Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of its characters.

'_Experts'_ say young love isn't real love. It's the idea of love that the young are in love with and that it will never last.

Wilson turned to House.

"He hasn't left her side. It's kind of sweet really."

"Oh please, he's just scared that if anything happens to her he has to deal with daddy dearest."

Stacy shook her head and took the drink Cuddy was offering her.

"They are in love Greg."

"Can't possibly be. They are only kids." House threw a quick glance at Cuddy. Stacy continued.

"I remember when I was that age. I thought my boyfriend was just wonderful, despite his numerous flaws." She chuckled.

"How about you Wilson?" Cuddy asked.

"I was in love with my best friends' girl. We snuck around behind his back for a little while. When they got married I made sure I was out of their life for everyone's sake. Two years later they were divorced." Shaking his head he turned to House.

"How about you House? Any hidden love stories we don't know about?"

Stacy chuckled

"Greg would have bragged about it by now."

Greg stared at Cuddy.

"I was going to marry her." House said quietly as he threw back the rest of his drink. "She was too scared of what her father would do if we did." With that House walked out leaving a shocked Stacy and Wilson and a hurt Cuddy.

**#FLASHBACK#**

Greg slumped into the kitchen following the smell of food. Walking up behind the chef, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in.

"So, I've a choice between you and bacon? Hmm hard decision." He said as he trailed kisses down her neck. Pushing away suddenly he smiled.

"I choose bacon."

"Which is why it's poisoned my dear." Lisa replied in an evil voice.

"No prob, I've built up an immunity to your cooking." He laughed as she whacked his arm in mock hurt.

An hour later they kissed goodbye and went to their separate classes. They didn't talk much while on campus. They were always to busy but afterwards they would go out with friends or just rent a movie and lounge around their apartment. Tonight was movie night.

As they pulled into the video store, the argument about what movie to get had begun. Lisa wanted romance, Greg wanted action and as always they both settled for a comedy. It was a routine they had so long ago formed.

Flopping down on the couch, Lisa curled into Greg's side.

"Press play."

"I say we skip the movie and-"

"Greg if you don't press play now we will be skipping something else."

"Yes ma'am. Right away ma'am."

The movie was hilarious. They were clutching their sides in pain they were laughing so hard but as the movie got nearer to the end it lost a lot of humor leaving Greg with a sleeping woman in his arms.

He just stared at her. Studying everything about her. This wasn't unusual for him as of late, not that he would ever tell anyone. He loves to look at her, to see how peaceful she looks when she sleeps or the way her chest rises and falls with each breathe she takes. He likes the way her hair fans out over her pillow or his chest. He loves the way she looks lying in his arms and he decided long ago that this was the only women he ever wanted to wake up to.

He was so surprised when she finally agreed to go out with him. She knew his reputation, his arrogance and his ability to be anything but a pleasurable partner, yet day after day she put up with him. He always put himself first and in almost everything he did he didn't stop to think about how it might affect her. Probably why her control freak father didn't like him. Refuses to allow Greg to attend any family gatherings or events. He wasn't even allowed to go with Lisa to dinner with her mother.

Greg felt Lisa stir and lifted her up, carefully carrying her to bed with him.

A Month Later

Greg had complained of feeling ill. Lisa knew he was lying but wasn't going to argue. She was taking her niece and nephew to the carnival and it was no secret that he didn't like them and the feelings were returned.

For Lisa it had been a fun day. She adored her 'little terrors' as she liked to refer to them but now all she wanted to do was crawl into bed so she was quiet surprised when she opened the apartment door to find candles lighting the room.

"Greg?" No reply.

"Greg, what's going on?" She walked into the middle of the room and sat down.

"Have fun today?" Lisa jumped. Turning to face him she laughed.

"That is one word to describe it. What's all this?" She gestured around with her hands.

"A guy can't spoil his girl?" Greg asked innocently. Lisa shook her head.

"This isn't you. I mean it's nice and all but it's too lovey dovey for you." Lisa's faced changed at that point.

"Oh my god! You're breaking up with me! I figured as much, you've been so secretive lately." Lisa continued to ramble, completely unaware of the man kneeling before her.

"Liz, liz LISA!" That got her attention.

"I'm not breaking up with you."

"Oh, Ok. Now I feel a bit silly." Greg cupped her face.

"Lisa I love you so much and I enjoy every moment I'm with you and.. um-" Greg shook his head.

"Screw it. Liz you know how much I suck at these talks so I'm saying it straight out. Marry me?" Greg wasn't sure what sort of reaction he was expecting but her sitting there staring at him expressionless was not one of them. Slowly she inched away from him and stood up.

"Lizy?"

"Why?" Greg looked at her confused.

"Why what?"

"Why ask me that? You know we can never and...but...you-" She collapsed into the nearest chair. Greg immediately rushed to her, kneeling in front of her and taking her hand in his. She pulled it back as if she had been stung. Shaking off the hurt he experienced Greg continued.

"Why couldn't we Liz? I love you, you love me."

"Greg was today not enough for you. You and my family don't get along. You hate each other-"

"Screw your family."

"I haven't met one person in your family."

"Screw them to." Greg attempted to grab Lisa's hands again.

"I want to be with you lizy."

"It wouldn't work."

"It's working fine now." Greg was yelling. He couldn't understand what she was doing.

"Greg I want kids, you hate kids."

"I hate other people's kids." Lisa just shook her head and brushed her fingers over his cheek.

"Our families are screwed up. I wouldn't put a kid in the middle of that. Greg I love you with my whole heart but I also love my family and you have to understand that if I were to marry you I have no doubts my father would make sure I have no contact with any of them."

"So you are willing to throw everything we are away because of your father?" It was more a statement rather than a question but he still wanted an answer.

"Greg please don't make me do this."

"Answer the question." Lisa shook her head and walked to their bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to stay at Lana's tonight." Greg walked over to her and held her shoulders tight.

"Lisa-"

"Don't." She turned and faced him, tears running down her cheeks. She brought a hand up to his face.

"We had something good Greg but you know as well as I do, this is all we could ever be." It was Greg's turn to pull away, his next words filled with venom.

"That's where you are wrong. For me this was serious but silly me, this was obviously just a convenient _fling _for you." He turned and stormed out, ignoring her pleading calls for him to stop. He wasn't there the night she came to collect her stuff. That night was the last time either of them saw each other till many years later. At that time he had Stacey hanging of his arm and she had some gorgeous date off hers.

**#END FLASHBACK#**

House lifted his head when he heard someone knocking.

Seeing Lisa he waved her in, moving to sit on the front of his desk.

"You got a story to tell Cuddy?" She nodded and stepped into his personal space.

"I loved a man. He wanted to get married, I couldn't think of a more perfect life but when he proposed to me my brain just didn't work. I got so scared I pushed him away as quick as I could." She paused.

"But you know I don't regret it because sometimes love just isn't enough to build a life out of."She moved so her lips were inches away from his.

"I still love him. Always have, always will." She brought her mouth to his, slightly open, and caressed them lightly. She gave him a sequence of slow kisses along his jaw line before he pulled back, resting his forehead on hers.

"He feels exactly the same." He rasped out before their lips met properly, Cuddy bring them into a tight embrace.

He opened his mouth, welcoming her tongue, learning her tastes all over again. He moved his hands from her face, one becoming tangled in her hair the other roaming her back.

They were playing make believe. Pretending this was how it was, how it had always been. Pretending they had never stopped.

When they broke apart Cuddy instinctively buried her head in House's neck as he held on to her.

"As corny as it sounds I would have given you anything Lisa." He leant down and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I know." Pulling back she gently ran her fingers across his lips and up his cheeks. Swallowing hard she looked him straight in the eyes, a sad smile on her face.

"We were so young, so free. What I wouldn't give to be that girl again."House nodded his agreement.

Cuddy leant up and place a soft, lingering kiss on his lips, hoping he would understand that this was her proper goodbye that she never got to do all those years ago. From the way he sighed she knew he understood.

His arm went up and slowly pulled out her hair, smiling as he did it.

"You look more like my Lizy when you wear your hair out." With that he squeezed her hand and headed for the door leaving a smiling Cuddy in his wake.

* * *

Ok, so I hope you all liked it, I had a ball writing it!! Lol. But yer this is one of my many takes on the past relationship of house and cuddy. I know House might seem a little out of character but i think deep down he does have that sweet side but he just doesn't show it for fear of being hurt. I tried to hide it in little remarks but yer, everyone has to have a soft side even if it is very tiny. 

Please review on your way out.

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


End file.
